


Johnkat lemon oh no

by Wonderfur_fics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gay, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rape, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfur_fics/pseuds/Wonderfur_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don't read this unless you want to see John get raped super hard. There is fluff at the end but it still references frequently to the rape. So basically the story is Karkat is horny and John is totally not so he forces him to do the do with him. ((Also look out for frequent misspellings sorry I've only cared to reread this once))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnkat lemon oh no

**Author's Note:**

> ((My first lemon that actually gets to the sex part hehee))

"Karkat where are we going?"  
"Don't worry john you'll love it."  
"...Karkat I think I have an idea what you're doing and I really don-"  
"Shush, you'll ruin the moment."

Squeak. The sound of the springs built in the mattress under you. Ah! The sound of his head hitting the pillow. "Karkat I- mmmph!!! PLEASE-stmphhh!!!" He begged you but you kept on going. You kissed him on the lips the second you hit the bed. When he squirmed, you did it again. He shook his head so you couldn't kiss him, but that just made the kisses more rough. Soon he was bleeding. You stuck your tongue down his whining throat, but he still tried to pull away and wouldn't even close his screaming mouth around your lips so you could enjoy the kiss. "Karkat, I'm not it the m- ahh!" You licked his neck. He made one faulty move, pushing his skin accidentally into your sharp teeth. Oh gosh. More blood. John used his arm to push you away so he could steady his heartbeat. He let out breathy whines and moans as you leaned over him, not letting him get rid of you. His arm eventually gave out and his other one gripped the sheets of the bed. You licked the blood seeping from the marks on his neck. He whined and sighed, the energy he had left in his arm being used to uselessly try to hold you back. You started to tease the bottom of his ear with your tongue. He calmed down a bit and tried to suck away the blood from his lip. You lightly nibbled the lobe of his ear. He gained the strength in his arm to push you off and look you straight in the eyes. You were sitting on his waist with your hands on his shoulders. He panted under you, still a bit softer than he was before. His eyes were half open and his brows pointed down in anger, blood dripping from his lip. You wanted so bad to just lick it off, so you fought his arm and softly touched your tongue to the bite on his mouth. You lightly licked around and he opened his mouth, but you couldn't tell if he didn't have the breath to scream or he was letting you in. Either way, you accepted yourself into his mouth without haste, sticking your tongue in the tiny holes your teeth left in his mouth. He squirmed a bit, obviously in pain, so you focused more of your weight on his hips to hold him down and wrapped your tongue around his. You sucked in the intoxicating taste of him. He moaned loudly, breathing heavy. "Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" You pulled back, red trailing from your lips. You wiped it off of your lips and from his chin. You pulled off his glasses and set them aside. He refused to look at you, but you wanted more than anything to see his deep blue eyes. He finally looked back at you after a moment, his eyes shining beautifully. "Karkat." You decided to let the boy speak. "I'm not horny. I would appreciate it if you stopped. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd rather cuddle on the couch. And I won't cuddle with anybody else, so you have to come with me."

He sat up and pushed you away. He tried to get up off of the bed, not soon before being pinned down forcefully as you gripped your claws tightly onto his shoulders. He blushed a bit but still pushed you off. "Come on Karkat. Give it up. Don't you want to cuddle?" You snarled. "We can cuddle, NAKED." He nudged you to the side and left for the door. "Well then I guess I'll have to cuddle myself while I watch your favorite movie." You ran for him and pinned him firmly onto the wall, leaning your leg against his groin area. He blushed pink again as you tried to pull off his shirt. "Karkat get off! Maybe I would have sex with you if you just gave me what I want!!!" You leaned your mouth to his ear "but baby I love the way you squirm." He blushed deeply. "K-kar-"  
"John. I know this isn't what you want, but can you just give me this?" He kicked uselessly and tried to run away. You held his wrists against the wall, breathing in his adorable scent from his shoulder. He bit his lip lightly as your knee pressed against his bulge. He tried to push you off, so you had an idea. You looked to the side, still taking hold of his wrists and saw the closet. You would definitely find something in there to... But you'd have to... You had a plan. You held onto one of his wrists as you locked the door. You picked him up bridal style and plopped him on the bed. You gave him a little grope on the dick to keep his mind busy for the ten seconds you would be up. You got off the bed and quickly retrieved a belt. You turned back with a devilish look just to see him flush bright red and whimper. You didn't plan on what he was thinking you would do. You climbed onto him, sitting on his hips again, your bulge rubbing against his between the fabric of your pants. You turned John to the side with your knee on his leg to keep him from wiggling when you took his wrists and tied them together with the belt. You let him lie down on his back again. "Karkat... Please don't do this" you pressed your hips more firmly against his, making him shiver and bite his injured lip. 

You were about to lean in and gobble up his mouth like a hungry fat guy at McDonald's, but then something hit you. You had tied his wrists too early. You hugged him close and sat up so he would sit upright as well. You carefully untied his wrists, hoping he wouldn't move them. He did though. He placed his hands on your shoulders and pushed you away, as you expected. But unexpected, he looked at you with his half open eyes and angry eyebrows like before, but added in a creepy smile, licking his lips. He placed a hand right over your butt and pulled you in closer just so he could feel you on his bulge. But he soon stopped and pushed you off of him. "God dammit. I just wanted to cuddle a little before we did this. Don't drag me into this anymore okay?" You kept on your surprised look and a big bulge showed up in your pants. You mean, not like you weren't excited down there before but HOT DAMN. What did he just do to you? You ran your fingers quickly through your hair and rubbed the back of your neck. You just wanted to jump on him and take his- wait no. You wanted HIM to jump on YOU and strip you naked. Even though he was smaller than you. That just now was just... Wow.

He asked "Why did you take the belt off of my hands so soon? I thought you wanted to..." He didn't say anything after that but he gulped and made an awkward face. You got back up and pinned him down. "Want me to show ya?" He sunk into the bed, obviously regretting that he asked. Your bulge begged to get free and you sighed embarrassingly. "Ahhh~......f-fuck" John looked up at you, confused, but a bit amused. He scooted down a bit so when he wrapped his legs tightly around your waist, your bulge would rub against him. You purred and moaned again. "Aaahh-ahhhhh" he sort of thrusters the slightest bit. "Ahh- AAHHH! mmmn" you bit your lip lightly and he giggled at you. You pulled him the inch he had moved back up so your face could meet his perfectly and his bulge could no longer reach you. You pulled his shirt off of him, making it now obvious why you uncuffed him. You wrapped the belt back around his wrists, this time in front of him instead of behind his back. It made it easier to reposition him without having to take any complaints that he accidentally sat on his hands. Your bulge reached for freedom and a tip of it squirmed out of your pants. You held it back, hoping you could keep your cool. This was the worst possible time to lose your cool. You unzipped your pants slowly, giving the tentacle a little leeway. It wriggled around but not as much to notice it. It tried to go under John's shorts, pulling at them. John looked down. "Huh?" You quickly hid your genital and placed your finger where the garment was being pulled. You slipped them all the way off of his legs and took off his socks. You got off of him to strip of your own pants then took off his underwear.

Although your bulge was squirmy and damp from perspiration, it was thick. Thick enough to hurt. John didn't know how else to act to be quick so he covered his vulnerable entrance with his hand, avoiding his penis. He didn't want to ever be classified in any of his moments as "touching himself". You knew this all too well. You decided to have some fun with him before you entered to make it more of a surprise. You teased his penis with your tentacle and heard him squeal and moan. You held his tied wrists up over his head and licked around his neck, his shoulder, his chest. Ooh! Found a nipple. You caressed it slowly with your tongue and held him close. His moans got louder and a bit breathier. "aAAAaahhhhhhh!!!" He squirmed but it just pleased you. You trailed your tongue to his other nipple which was already hard before your lips arrived to envelop it. He kicked and whined and tried to move his arms but he was too small and you were too strong. You bit his panting tongue to pull him into a kiss. It was sloppy and delicious and you felt more powerful with every whine and sigh he emitted which was conveniently frequent. You licked the boy's ear, now realizing you had left a trail of red saliva all over his chest, neck, and face. He started to calm down and catch his breath. You laid your head on his chest. You waited a while until he least expected it and entered him, feeling the tight squeeze on your bulge. You ripped the skin in just that first thrust. Or you think you did. There was blood and he screamed in pain. "AAAAHH! OHHHHH OOOHHHHH!!!!! AHH! Karkat!!!" You were done with his complaining. You put your hand over his mouth even though he was gasping desperately for air. He tried to bite your thick skin but it couldn't hurt you. You thrusted inside him closer, causing more blood to come out and he whined and moaned louder and begged you to let him breathe. You pressed your hand harder onto his mouth, making his head bang against the headboard of the bed. You held him close to you and thrusted in as close as you could, leaving him in the most terrible and embarrassing pain he'd ever experienced. He cried loudly and tears dripped down his chin, but you licked them off by the time they reached his chest. He screamed and wriggled desperately, his moans and gasps sounding more like shrieks for his life, ending in a heavy breath. You stopped, becoming overheated and slowly slipped off your shirt. You pressed your skin close against his and put his tied up wrists behind your neck so you could feel his soft hot skin against you. You teased him, taking your bulge slowly out then thrusting back in multiple times. You couldn't tell if he liked it or he'd had it with you but his screeches died down to breathy moans and gasps. He panted, giving you a chance to take his tongue and suck the life out of it. You licked the tip of it before going in and sucking it occasionally as you swirled your tongue around his. You kept thrusting lightly and put a hand around his dick. You squeezed it just to see what would happen. "AAAAHHH!!!" Sounds like he liked that. You flicked your hips against his more rhythmically and parted the kiss, spit trailing from his lips. You rested your gasping mouth on his shoulder which was still being covered by his tears. You eventually stopped entirely and panted for air and energy to go on. 

John wrapped his legs around your hips. You blushed uncontrollably and let out a sigh. "Ahhhh~" His tears ceased and he pulled your face close to his with his tied up wrists that still rested on the back of your neck. You decided to stop being dominant and gave him a passionate kiss. No tongue. No whining or gasps for air. He smiled for the first time all day. You smiled back and took your bulge out of his entrance. You hugged him close and cuddled him carefully. "John. I-I'm really really sorry. I shouldn't h-" he kissed you on the nose and cuddled back. "Shhhh. It's okay. I forgive you. Just please never do that again." You pet his hair and laughed a bit. "You know what? I did say we would cuddle naked." He laughed back and touched his forehead to yours. "Well I guess that's enough for me. Unless we can still move this cuddle party to the couch." You felt so sorry for him, you'd do anything for him at this point. You were extremely embarrassed that you had done everything you did. You untied his hands. You got up and put on some clean clothes, putting the old ones in the hamper and offering a clean outfit to John. He accepted it and hugged you when he was dressed. You hugged him back and held his hand, leading him onto the couch in the living room and popping his favorite movie into the TV. He accepted you into the blanket he laid down in like he had forgotten entirely what you did to him. You snuggled so lovingly onto him, you just wanted to make him happy. It was the most loving huggle you could manage. John pet your hair and kissed your cheek. "It's okay man I forgive you. I know you probably couldn't help it. Anyone on my planet who's extremely horny wouldn't be able to help it. I probably wouldn't either if I was in your case. And you promised it wouldn't happen again." You apologized anyway. "Just kiss me Karkat." You followed his instruction with a smile. You pressed your lips lightly against his, trying to make this the most tender and meaningful kiss you could manage. John actually blushed at you and looked very pleased with your actions. "Wow dude when did you get so good at kissing?" You booped his nose with your nose and put your hands on his cheeks. "I just really wanted to make you happy." He still looked amazed and blushed bright red. "That was the best kiss I've ever had and man we kiss all the time every day. That was just amazing." You cuddled his body a little more with your comfy sweater and purred. "H-hey buddy?" You looked up with shining eyes, ready to fulfill his every wish. You just wanted to kiss him again. "Could.... Could you kiss me again?" You smiled joyfully and kissed the boy softly and passionately. You ended out by lightly licking his bottom lip. "Hey John. I'm really sorry for biting you earlier. I hope it doesn't hurt." John ignored your comment and looked at you mesmerized. "Wow. That felt... Amazing." He kissed you on the cheek. You hugged him and gave him your special little kisses every now and then until he finally fell asleep in your arms. You would never mention this horrible day ever again.


End file.
